1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the industrial sector of household goods, hotel supplies and to the hospital sector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, cutlery is hygienized by using conventional cleaning procedures with detergents. After these procedures, the material is left in different supports or containers until used.
Generic devices for disinfection by use of ultraviolet radiation are known in the state of the art. In these devices, for radiation to diffuse uniformly, different external elements are usually applied, such as diffusors and reflective screens, or said source of ultraviolet emission is homogeneized and reflected by using another element of the container assembly that is also used as lid.
There are no known teachings in the state of the art of the incorporation of at least one ultraviolet light and/or ozone-generating source irradiating through a light-conductive material in cutlery-holding trays with the aim of maintaining asepsis of household utensils.
It would therefore be desirable to obtain a hygienic guarantee for houseware from the time when it is washed up until it is used, given that storage in today's cutlery trays intended to this end does not guarantee that gear placed in them is not contaminated by pathogen agents during said time period, this being of special relevance in clinical environments.
The integration of ultraviolet radiation and/or ozone-generation in the cutlery trays for houseware of the present invention allows to obtain a new final product satisfying the conditions required to guarantee the correct asepsis of cutlery.
For the above, the present invention offers an asepsis guarantee by the application of irradiation of at least one ultraviolet and/or ozone-generating light to said gear, using the light-conductive plastic material itself making up the cutlery tray for diffusing and homogenizing the ultraviolet radiation, the moulding thereof having cavities for specifically housing the cutlery.